1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates in general to a telephone network test apparatus, and pertains, more particularly to apparatus for signal power testing, for surge testing and for the measurement of signal balance.
2. Background Discussion
The proliferation of customer owned eguipment that attaches to telephone lines has caused concern that such devices could potentially harm the telephone network. Because of this, regulatory bodies around the world have adopted standards which require equipment to be evaluated for its potential to cause harm to the network. Such standards include FCC rules Part 68 in the United States, and Canadian Standard CS-03 in Canada. Among the harms to the network which have been identified are measurements of hazardous voltages and currents, signal power, response to lightening strike (surge test) and analysis of balance characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and in particular improved circuitry for measuring potential harm to telephone networks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus as in accordance with the preceeding object and which is of simplified construction and more convenient in use than existing techniques.